Modern portable consumer electronics, especially client devices, such as global position systems, cellular phones, and portable digital assistants, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Numerous technologies have been developed to utilize this new functionality. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new technologies while others focus on improving existing and mature technologies. Research and development in the existing and mature technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
As consumers become more empowered with a growth of mobile location-based service devices, new and old marketing paradigms begin to take advantages of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. One possible approach can be to provide location sensitive marketing messages that allow businesses to promote products. However, the ability for the businesses to promote the products on the mobile devices having location-based services does not automatically translate to being an effective marketing campaign.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with multimedia distribution mechanism for providing an effective marketing campaign. In view of ever-increasing added features desired by consumers in their mobile devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.